I'll Save you
by suspian4EVR-3348
Summary: Voldemort returns to Hogwarts and tries to kill ron , What happens when the new girl , Destiny Hope Esperanza Tiffany Johnson , gets tangled up in the battle trying to save him ? R&R dont like, dont read, dont flame !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guyz!1 i no i told sum ppl i was gunna right a hp/twilight xover fic, but i changed my mind. hmmm i like the word xoverlol. anyway. ill try to fit twiligt in here soewhere but no promises :3 this wtory is gunna be alot better an alot more formal thn my other one Steamy nites. love you ! xxoojj**

-at griffinidor house thing-

Hermine came running down the spiral staircase all sweaty and panting. "Omg harry!"

"what?" responded harry

"tht voldemort dude is here an hes trying to kill ron omygodomygod!" yelled she

"Oh mt god!" harry exclamed! he drobbed his book and ran up the staircase and to the main hall thing were they always eat '

"HAAARRUUY POTTTTTEEEERRRR" voldemort hissed at him "WE MEET AGAAAIIIINNN"

Harry got scared and dropped his wand. Before he could pick it up Lord Voldmort appeared infront of him and picked up his wand and stuck it into Harry's throat harry was terrified!

"ILL SAVE YOU" a beautiful, high pitched voice called from the shadows It was like bells ringing!

**AN omg dramma lol REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIIIEEEWW! ! ! !:)))))) pls review i worked so hard on ths and i 3 reviews hahahahaha :p**


	2. Destiny Hope Esperanza Tiffany

**AN- thx for the review, anonnymouse person! (i cant spell anonnymuss lol) U ROCK! ! ! ! ! !**

**also thx to NORIGINA for reveiwing who is now my SPELLNG BETA! ! ! ! ! u couldve ben nicer tho. thanx anyway,.  
><strong>

*Harry's POV*

My mouth literally dropped to the floor as the girl stepped into the light—her beauty was so great it would challenge the greatest poet. Long, flowing hair; burnished summer gold, with streaks of sunset orange. She had the most amazing, shimmering, simply _kaleidoscope_ eyes. They were a stunning shade of violet, set into a frame of tangled golden lashes. I couldn't blink or I would die.

She winked right at me before raising her intricately designed, light blue wand and pointing it at Lord Voldemort. "Expelliarmus," she chirped delicately.

Voldemort flew back twenty feet, crashing through one of the big windows. His wand flew in the opposite direction, stabbing into the wall just over this mysterious girl's slender shoulder.

She ran—danced, almost—to the window, where she leaned out and cast the incarcerous spell on him. She flipped her hair before casting another perfectly executed spell. "Imperio," she breathed softly, twirling her wand about, flipping him in the air. She giggled; it sounded like bubbles popping.

Voldemort squirmed furiously, but couldn't escape from the ropes. He looked like he was choking back bile.

Finally, she dropped him onto the floor and released him from the ropes. "That..." he hissed, a grudging respect in his voice. "I'm impressed, young one."

"You should go now," she sang.

"Yes." he whispered with obvious cowardice in his voice. He quickly summoned his wand and fled from the school.

*Destiny Hope Esperanza Tiffany POV*

"How... how did you do that? !" said Harry Potter.

"Oh, I have a way with magic." I said through my giggles.

"You saved my life..."

"It was nothing, really!" I denied.

"Who are you?" his female friend asked, amazement in her tone.

"I am Destiny Hope Esperanza Tiffany Johnson, but everyone just calls me Angel." I shrugged softly.

Harry was staring blankly at me. His mouth was drooping open a little.

"Hey, are you being hypnotized or something?" I joked.

"It certainly appears so!" said his female friend again.

I tried to get a reading on her to find out her name. I was getting an H. Her...ermi...

"It's just," Harry began, "you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life."

I blushed fiercely. "No, no no no. You're talking nonsense."

"And humble..." he added. "And I feel like you're intelligent too..."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me. I'm not smart, I've never been smart..."

"What's your grade?" asked...Hermione! That's it.

"Well...er...A+." I couldn't lie. I was a terrible liar. "But this is my first day here. That was my grade in Muggle high school."

"Well, my name is—"

"Hermione Granger, I know."

"How did you know that?" she said.

"I'm a bit psychic, I admit..."

"No." said Harry, shaking his head in amazement. "It just never ends, does it?"


End file.
